I'll Wait Forever If I Have To
by USCutie15
Summary: Serena is gang raped and calls Abbie for help. Will Abbie be able to help her through this or will Serena just shut down? Also added Alex and Olivia as their friends. R&R. WARNING: Rape and femlash.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! Please! Just stop!" She begged crying.

The man just laughed as he came inside her then pulled himself out of her.

He got up and the other one got on top of her.

"Please, no more. Stop..." She whispered begging them to stop.

"Sorry, they had their fun, now it's my turn." The guy said pointing to the other two men who had finishe raping Serena. As he entered her roughly she let out a scream of agonizing pain.

"STOP! I'll do anything! I won't tell anybody just stop PLEASE!" She cried and begged but nothing seemed to work. Finally he got off her after what seemed like hours. He zipped his pants and bent down to her ear.

"Now, the next time someone touches you, you'll be reminded of us." He taunted as he laughed.

They left leaving Serena alone in the alley with agonizing pain between her legs.

She didn't know what to do. She just sat there crying for hours until she had an idea.

She pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number and put it to her ear.

"SERENA!" Came the cheerful voice on the other end.

"Abbie." Serena said still crying.

The voice on the other line immediately got concerned.

"Serena, what happened? Why are you crying?" Abbie asked now very concerned for her friend. She'd never tell, but secretly she wished Serena was more than just a friend to her, but now was not the time to think about that, Serena needed help, that she could tell.

Serena didn't say anything she just continued sobbing.

Now, Abbie had a feeling something was terribly wrong.

"Serena, where are you?"

"The alley near my...house." She managed to choke out.

"Okay, i'm coming alright? Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay."

Abbie thought of a million different reasons why Serena was crying in an alley.

_What if she was mugged? What if someone hit her? What if..._

She kept thinking of a million reasons, but nothing prepared her for what she about to find out


	2. Chapter 2

_She kept thinking of a million reasons, but nothing prepared her for what she was about to find out._

Abbie parked the car on the street and walked towards the alley Serena told her. As she was getting closer, she could see Serena in the corner of the alley, her knees up to her chest sobbing. She gently walked towards her.

As she walked closer, she saw that Serena's skirt had blood on it and had a tear in it.

"Serena?" She asked gently, not wanting to scare her.

Serena looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Abbie."

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Serena just shook her head no as Abbie crouched down next to her.

"Why does your skirt have blood on it, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Serena just started crying again.

"Okay, it's okay." She hugged Serena close.

_I can't stand to see her like this._ She thought.

"How about this, you can come with me to my place and we can talk there, alright?"

Serena nodded and started to get up when suddenly, there was a lot of pain between her legs.

Abbie saw Serena start to get up, but then suddenly she saw Serena bent down in pain and her hand automatically go down to her "thing".

"Serena, are you-" She didn't finish her sentence when she saw how much Serena was bleeding and from where.

"Oh my God." Abbie said as she pulled out her cell to call for an ambulance.

She hung up her phone and immediately her eyes started to tear up. _She was raped. Oh my God, she was probably raped. My Serena was raped. I'm gonna catch the SOB who hurt her. _She thought to herself.

She sat down next to Serena and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

Serena wanted to scream THEY but thought better of it and just cried as she held on to Abbie as if her life depended on it.

When the ambulance finally arrived, they loaded Serena onto the ambulance as Abbie followed with her car to the hospital.

When they got there, Serena was immediately taken in and Abbie waited for her in the waiting room.

A few hours later, a doctor finally came out and walked over to Abbie.

Abbie stood up and greeted the doctor.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Abbie asked.

"She will be okay physically, mentally I don't know." The female doctor sighed as they both sat down.

"What do you mean by mentally? What happened?" Abbie asked.

The doctor looked hesitant but spoke up anyways. "Ms. Southerlyn was raped by 3 men."

Abbie's eyes teared up again and she looked away from the doctor.

"Physically, she needed a few stitches, they weren't uh...gentle." The doctor tried to search for words.

"It was a brutal attack." Abbie concluded.

The doctor sighed and nodded. "She had vaginal and anal tearing and from what I can tell she was forced to give them oral sex too." The doctor said gently.

"And mentally?" Abbie asked.

"She's uhm...not very good. She's probably gonna have night terrors, flashbacks, anything related to that event. She's a prosecutor, right?"

Abbie nodded.

"I highly recommend she's take a few weeks from work, and uh, one more thing..." The doctor said.

Abbie looked at her.

"Take care of her and don't give up on her, all she needs is time." She concluded and left.

Abbie got up and headed towards Serena's hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Abbie got up and headed towards Serena's hospital room._

When she entered the room, Serena's head shot up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, feeling better?" Abbie smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess." Serena said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Serena-"

"Not now Abbie, please. You probably know what happened. Olivia was here and questioned me already. Please let's not talk about this."

"Okay. Are you ready to go home?"

Serena nodded.

"Okay, i'll go get the release papers and you can stay at my house, alright?"

"Okay." She said.

Abbie left to go get and sign the release papers. When she got back, Serena was ready to go, so they walked silently to Abbie's car, despite the pain Serena was in. Even though she didn't admit it, Abbie knew she was in pain.

They got in the car and headed towards Abbie's house, stopping at Serena's to grab a few things she needed.

When they got to Abbie's they went into the apartment and sat down on the couch. When Serena sat down, the contact made a great deal of pain shoot through her body and she bit her lip so hard to keep from crying out, that it started bleeding.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not _them, _Serena. You can talk to me, you can say when it hurts." Abbie said.

"I know, it's just...it hurts like hell." She said to Abbie.

"I know, but it'll be okay, I promise." She hugged Serena.

"No it won't. Every time I close my eyes it's all I can see. Them on...on top of me. It's disgusting."

"Serena, listen to me." She gently grabbed Serena's chin so she was looking her in the eyes.

"It will be okay, no matter what you think right now. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise." She said whspering the last part and hugging Serena again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Abbie got up and went to answer the door.

"Alex, Olivia." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi, is Serena here?"

"Yeah, she's on the couch, come on in."

They entered Abbie's apartment and sat down in the living room.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked Serena.

"Okay, I guess. Are you any closer to finding them?"

"Were on it, but I promise that when we know something, we'll tell you."

"One of them had a tattoo on his arm." Serena said quietly trying to remember what the tattoo looked like.

"What kind of tattoo? Can you remember?" Olivia asked.

"It was uhm three skulls and it said skull gang, that's why I thought they were from a gang initially when I talked to you at the hospital." She said reffering to Olivia.

"Okay, what else can you remember?" Olivia asked since Serena was too shaken up at the hospital to give a good statement.

"They were latinos and were always speaking spanish but they understood and spoke english well."

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked.

"Because I told them that I wouldn't tell anybody if they just stopped, but they said and I quote 'Shut up bitch or it'll be worse'" Serena shivered as she remembered them saying that.

"Okay, i'll get this to the station and run the tattoo description through the database."

Serena nodded and Olivia and Alex left after saying goodbye and giving Serena's arm a gentle squeeze of support.

When Abbie and Serena were alone again, Serena sat back and sighed.

"You okay?"

"I will be when you stop asking." Serena said.

"I know, i'm just worried."

"I know, and i'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just been a tough day." She said sadly.

"I know. Well since it's already 11:00 do you wanna head to bed?" Abbue asked.

"Sure." Serena said.

Serena has slept there on sleepovers so she knew where the guest bedroom was. They said their goodnights and each one headed their seperate ways.

* * *

Abbie was woken by the sound of someone screaming.

"Serena." She thought as she ran to the guest room where she founf Serena tossing and turning in the middle of a nightmare.

"Stop! Please! I won't tell anyone! Please don't do this! Please just stop! NO!" Serena cried.

It broke Abbie's heart to see Serena this way. She ran to her side and tried waking her up.

"Serena, it's Abbie. It's just a nightmare. Wake up honey, they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them hurt you. Wake up."

Serena bolted upright and gasped for air still crying.

"Oh God, where are they?" She cried.

"They aren't here and they're never going to hurt you again, I promise." Abbie said as she held Serena in her arms. She couldn't stand to see Serena like this, it was killing her inside.

Abbie got up to leave, but Serena grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go." When Abbie looked into her eyes, she could see so much fear, so much pain, so much terror that each second that passed was like a needle in her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she lay down beside Serena and took her into her arms, running her fingers through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she lay down beside Serena and took her into her arms, running her fingers through her hair._

Serena cried herself to sleep in Abbie's arms, and pretty soon, Abbie was asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Abbie was the first to wake up, she had taken a few days from work to be with Serena so she didn't need to worry about getting to work on time. She looked at Serena, she looked so peaceful as she slept. Abbie ran her fingers through Serena's hair gently as she whispered.

"Time to wake up."

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked at Abbie.

Abbie smiled and Serena smiled back. The first real smile since what happened.

"Good morning." Serena said.

"Good morning, slept well?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me last night."

"That bad, huh?"

Serena knew she was talking about the nightmare.

"Yup."

"Wanna talk abou it?" Abbie asked.

"Uh, there isn't really much to say. It was just like time had gone back and I was back there in that alley, with them, you know?"

Abbie nodded.

"Was it like this for you, when you were attacked in college?" Serena asked since she knew that Abbie had been raped as well when she was 18.

She hesitated at first but she knew she had to talk in order to get Serena to talk.

"Yeah, I mean I used to wake up in the middle of the night sweating, breathing hard...you know...scared. I know you're scared, but i'm right here with you whenever you want to talk, alright?"

Serena nodded and stared at the ceiling.

A few minutes passed in silence until Abbie heard Serena's scared and hurt voice.

"I just wanted to die when I was there in that alley. I mean, the first one was the worst. When he pushed himself inside me, it felt like he was tearing me apart. It hurt so bad that I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life." She started.

Abbie just held her in her arms trying to comfort her as she listened to the horrors Serena went through.

"A few minutes passed and that's when I felt blood run down my leg mixed with his semen. At first I didn't know it was blood, I thought it was just semen, but then when he finally got off me, that's when I saw it was blood and semen. I barely had time to look before he turned me over." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's okay, take your time."

Serena nodded, took a deep breath and then continued.

"That part was even worse. It hurt, but he said that if I screamed then he would kill me. He showed me a knife and put it to my throat to prove his point, so I bit my lip to keep from screaming and just layed there quiet."

"When he was done, I thought it was over, but then I saw a second man unzipping his pants as he walked towards me and I just knew that it was far from over. This one put his thing in my mouth, I bit him, but that was a bad idea because he slapped me and said that if I did that again that his face would be the last one I'd see before dying, so I didn't bite him again, but I did spit his cum out of my mouth and that made him laugh like an idiot." She continued, but now she was shaking without even noticing.

"Serena, you're shaking, it's okay, take it easy, you don't need to tall me the rest, just calm down."

Serena's shaking subsided, and her breathing became normal again.

"You don't need to tell me the rest." Abbie said.

"No, I want to tell you what those bastards did." Serena cried.

"Okay, but take it easy, alright? It's okay, just remember you're safe here with me." Abbie said.

Serena nodded and continued.

"When he was done, he got up, zipped up his pants and I thought it was over again, but then I saw a third one walking towards and I remember thinkin 'How many more are there?' When he got to me, he unxipped his pants, kissed me, forced my legs apart and forced himself inside me, it hurt bad because I was already hurting from the first time where the first one had...you know. While he was doing that, he kept saying over and over that nobody was going to love me after this. And when he was finished, he pulled his pants up, bent down to my ear and said 'Cause everytime someone touches you, you'll remember us' and maybe he's right."

"What?! Serena don't ever think that, you'll get over this, you're strong, you can do this."

"Yeah, and even if I can, even though I date someone, they'll probably find out and then what? Did you really think they would stay with me after knowing what happened? How dirty I am? Do you really think-"

"You're not dirty, Serena. Just because that happened doesn't mean you're dirty. You didn't consent to it, you said no, top, you told them you didn't want it, Serena. They forced you, Serena. I still love you even though-"

Serena looked at her and Abbie got up.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Wait, Abbie, don't go. I love you too, I always have, but I didn't think that you loved me back."

Abbie sat back down and Serena was sitting on the bed instead of laying down.

"I've always loved you, but I never thought that you loved me back. When I heard you crying when you called me, I knew immediately something had happened but I never thought it was this bad. When I got there and I saw blood on your skirt I thought that maybe you were mugged or something, but when you got up, I saw you double over in pain as your hand went down there and when I saw where the blood was coming from, tears filled my own eyes, Serena. It killed me to know that you were hurt so bad."

"And when I was at the hospital in the waiting room, I thought that you were raped by one guy, but when the doctor came out and said that there were three of them, it was like my heart was breaking. Right now, when you were telling me what happened, each word felt like a needle in my heart, i've always loved you Serena, and still do, even though this happened. It doesn't change what I feel for you and it never will."

Serena felt tears in her eyes with each word Abbie said. They got closer and closer to each other until Abbie gently kissed her lips. When they broke apart, Abbie looked deep into her eyes.

"I love, and I always will, no matter what those bastards did or said."

"I love you too."

* * *

**At SVU**

"Olivia!" Olivia turned around to see Amaro coming up to her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I got an ID on the three men."

"Who are they?"

"Santiago Moralez, Miguel Rodriguez and Mateo Diaz."

"Go pick them up."

Nick nodded and took off with the others to pick up these guys while Olivia gave Abbie a call.

* * *

Abbie and Serena, were having lunch when the phone rang. Abbie got up and picked up the phone.

"Carmicheal. Oh, hey Olivia."

At this, Serena looked up.

"Really? Oh, alright. Yeah, I guess. I don't know, i'll have to ask her. I know, I know. Okay, bye."

"Olivia?" Serena asked.

"Yup. We need to talk."

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"No, no. It's just that they got them, but..."

"But?"

"But you'll have to ID them."

Serena sighed but nodded.

"When?"

Abbie looked suprised at her.

"What? She asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't think you would want to do it."

"I don't, but I know I have to. Because if I don't then they'll go free and maybe come back or hurt someone else."

Abbie nodded smiling.

"Okay, they said ASAP so, whenever you're ready to go."

Serena nodded and they cleaned the table, got ready and left.

When they got there, Alex and Olivia greeted them and led Serena towards the identification window.

"Okay, so you just have to-"

"I know the drill Olivia." Serena said as she looked at her.

"Right, sorry." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yup, Serena Southerlyn is back." Alex said with a chuckle.

Serena smiled at her and looked towards the window.


	5. Chapter 5

_Serena smiled at her and turned towards the window._

The first line of men came in and Serena looked at each of them.

"Number 3."Serena said.

Olivia nodded and called the second line of men.

"Number 1."

Olivia nodded again and called the last line of men.

"Number 5."

"Are you sure?" The guy's lawyer asked.

Serena just glared at the lawyer and walked out, leaving him standing there like an idiot.

Olivia and Alex just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yup, we sure got our Serena back." They said as they walked out leaving the lawyer alone.

* * *

**A few days later**

_Ding-dong_

"I'll get it" Abbie said.

When she got to the door, Alex and Olivia were there. She let the two in as the four of them had planned to spend the night togetherto celebrate the lock-ups of the three men that had hurt Serena.

They all sat down on the couch talking about stuff when Alex and Olivia saw Abbie and Serena look at each other and nod.

Alex and Olivia shared confused looks. "What?" They asked.

"We, uh, have something to tell you."

"O-kay?" Olivia asked.

Serena looked at Alex, Olivia and then Abbie.

"We, uh we're dating." She finally blurted out.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, smiled and screamed at the same time.

"FINALLY!"

Serena and Abbie shared confused looks.

"Finally? What do you mean finally?" Abbie asked.

"Are you kidding me? We saw the way you two looked at each other when the other wasn't looking." Alex said.

"Oh, and don't forget the way Abbie looked at Serena's ass."

"And the way Serena looked at Abbie's."

"Okay, okay, we get the point." They said as they were blushing like crazy.

Alex and Olivia laughed even harder at the redness on Serena and Abbie's cheeks.

_Ding-dong_

"Saved by the bell." Serena muttered as she got up to answer the door.

She opened it and the pizza guy gave her the pizzas. She gave him the money and was about to close the door when the guy said.

"Wow, you're so hot." He lamely said.

She turned around to put the pizzas down and he took the oppurtunity to grab her butt.

She turned around and twisted his arm so hard that he was afraid she might break it.

"Don't ever touch me again, got it asshole?"

The girls had heard the comotion and Olivia was there in a second,

"Serena, take it easy."

"This..asshole just grabbed my ass."

Olivia tried to talk Serena into letting the guy go before she broke his arm, not that he didn't deserve it, but she didn't want Serena to go to jail for assault.

When Serena finally let go, she got up in the guy's face.

"You don't ever and I mean ever touch me again, got it?"

THe guy nodded.

Serena smirked. "Good, now get out of here before I really decide to break your arm."

The guy took off running so fast, that the four girls thought he was going to trip and fall.

Serena turned to the others. "So, there's your proof that I do know how to defend myself, now let's eat some pizza."

The others just followed her stunned that she had scared a 30 year old man almost to death.

The rest of the night was just good fun.

* * *

A few weeks later, Serena and Abbie were in bed making love when Serena suddenly said stop.

Abbie immediately pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go through with it yet."

"It's alright, we'll wait, alright?"

"Thanks for stopping when I said so, Abbie. Really."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Serena. I'll never, and I mean never hurt you, got it? Never. When you say no or stop, it's no or stop. I'll never force you into something you don't want to do."

Serena nodded and looked at Abbie.

"Thanks."

"I love you with all my heart and I'll wait forever if I have to."


End file.
